It's Weasley for you Malfoy!
by Seewa
Summary: Scorpius et Rose travaillent tous deux comme briseurs de sorts à Gringotts mais ne semblent pas pouvoir se supporter. Jusqu'au jour où Scorpius sauve Rose. Rated M pas pour rien.
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie de ce qui devait être au départ un OS. Je l'ai coupé en deux car il était un peu long mais je pense mettre tout en un seul chapitre dès que j'aurais finit d'écrire la deuxième partie. Rated K+ pour le moment mais je prévois peut-être du M. Si par hasard j'ai des lecteurs, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^.**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley rentra violemment dans son bureau, faisant claquer d'un coup sec la porte contre le mur. Elle avait clairement les oreilles rouges et ses yeux auraient pu tuer n'importe qui s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir. Elle s'affaissa mollement sur sa chaise et massa lentement ses tempes, tentant tant bien que mal d'atténuer le mal de tête auquel elle était sujette.<p>

Elle avait toujours eut un tempérament calme laissant peu de place aux sautes d'humeur, elle tentait de s'adapter à tout le monde. Même durant la période où elle avait été préfète-en-chef à Poudlard il avait été rare de l'entendre hausser la voix. Une aura de sagesse semblait émaner d'elle et dissuadait quiconque de se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle savait se faire obéir sans avoir à employer les grands moyens. Certains disaient même qu'elle était tel un ange, souvent prête à rendre service et piquant généralement très peu de colères. Son père ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de rappeler affectueusement combien elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère, alliant avec grâce autorité et douceur.

« Une raison à cette entrée fracassante ? demanda Alice Londubat, la fille unique de Neville, en connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question. »

Il y avait cependant une personne capable de faire sortir Rose de ses gonds. Une personne –et une seule– : Scorpius Malfoy et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler combien il y arrivait ridiculement bien. Que c'eut été à Poudlard, ou même maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés dans la vie active, l'idiot savait toujours quoi faire pour réussir à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pire il semblait même s'améliorer avec l'âge.

En y réfléchissant bien, Rose avait sut dès le début qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais. Dès le jour où elle l'avait vu à l'autre bout du quai 9 ¾ –les cheveux en arrière tels ceux de son père–, elle avait deviné qu'une certaine forme d'animosité s'installerait entre eux entendre Ronald Weasley lui dire de faire attention à lui et la prier de toujours le battre dans n'importe quelle matière n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé à la chose. Et ses soupçons s'étaient avérés fondés puisque, dès le premier jour, Malfoy avait su prouvé qu'il n'était en effet qu'un monstre d'égoïsme et d'orgueil, prêt à se pavaner comme si tout le château lui appartenait. Autant dire que l'affectation de la jeune fille à la maison Gryffondor et celle de Scorpius à Serpentard n'avait fait que creuser encore plus le fossé qui les séparait déjà.

« Malfoy quelle question ! La raison est encore et toujours : Malfoy, répondit Rose en se tournant vers son amie et collègue, sans oublier de lâcher un long soupir. »

Rose attrapa un bout de papier posé sur son bureau et commença à le déchiqueter nerveusement. Parmi toutes les possibilités de carrière, avait-il vraiment fallu qu'il en choisisse une en rapport direct avec la sienne ? Ou était-ce le destin qui semblait visiblement avoir une dent contre elle ?

« Il a dit à oncle Bill que j'avais surement dû être pistonnée pour pouvoir en être arrivée là où j'en suis. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une erreur de traduction pendant notre mission. Une seule ! Et le double crétin sait très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait une faute aussi rudimentaire s'il ne s'était pas évertué à me chercher des poux sur la tête, se justifia-t-elle en faisant un petit tas des restes du feu bout de papier. Ca n'a même pas eu d'incidence en plus puisque Môssieur oh-combien-perfectionniste a tenu à relire le rapport avant qu'on ne le rende. Non mais tu te rends compte ? »

« Rose, calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça. Il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir sans ton aide, c'est surement ça qui doit l'énerver, tu le connais. »

Rose et Malfoy travaillaient tous deux comme briseurs de sorts chez Gringotts. Ils étaient spécialisés dans des domaines différents : elle avait choisit la traduction –ayant toujours aimé les cours d'étude des runes– tandis qu'il avait préféré la partie sortilèges mais l'oncle de Rose, leur supérieur, avait préféré les mettre en équipe, estimant que les deux étaient complémentaires. Visiblement, Bill avait du se faire assommer par un troll des montagnes quelques heures avant de faire la répartition sinon il aurait deviné que ces deux là n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre.

Même après deux ans, le seuil de tolérance de Rose à l'égard de Scorpius semblait perpétuellement sur le point d'arriver à sa limite. Le jeune sorcier ne cessait de dire que la traduction n'était pas quelque chose d'indispensable pour un briseur de sorts, qu'il pourrait tout aussi facilement se débrouiller sans elle alors que Rose savait très bien qu'il n'avait une notion que très peu aboutie des runes. La complexité des sorts auxquels ils devaient souvent faire face partait avant tout du fait que leurs origines venaient d'une langue morte, ce que Malfoy voulait trop souvent oublier. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui rendre la pareille puisqu'il était logique qu'un briseur de sorts soit spécialisé en sortilèges.

Mais ce qui énervait avant tout Rose, c'était les constantes allusions que faisait son coéquipier quant à l'affectation de la jeune sorcière dans le département de son oncle. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait dû trimer pendant un an pour se faire accepter, tout comme lui, mais la facilité de la mauvaise blague semblait plaire au jeune homme. Elle aurait bien pu répliquer qu'il avait lui-même eu le poste grâce à l'influence de son père –qui était après tout un gros client de la banque– mais elle savait qu'il était là parce qu'il était doué les cours de Sortilèges étaient les seuls où il ait jamais réussit à la battre à Poudlard, même si elle devait avouer qu'il l'avait souvent talonnée de près dans les autres matières.

« Oui mais tout de même Alice. J'aurais pensé qu'après deux ans, les mauvaises blagues de ce genre auraient finit par le lasser. Il a vingt-et-un ans bon sang ! Plus onze, lança-t-elle furieusement en fronçant les sourcils, faisant disparaître les morceaux de papiers d'un coup de baguette. Et même si je suis capable de supporter ça quand on est entre nous, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il fasse son intéressant devant quelqu'un de ma famille. C'en est assez d'Al pour être à ses pieds. »

Rose n'avait jamais pu comprendre l'amitié qui liait son cousin à Scorpius. Elle avait du mal à supporter le fait qu'Albus, si gentil, puisse être associé à Malfoy même si elle aurait du voir tout cela venir après l'envoi du plus jeune des garçons Potter dans la maison Serpentard. Al ne pouvait être que sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Utiliser les mots Malfoy, Albus et amis dans la même phrase semblait donc assez dérisoire pour la jeune fille. Elle préférait imaginer son cousin en train de suivre le blond comme un toutou, emprisonné par le sortilège de soumission.

Oh bien sûr, Al essayait régulièrement de convaincre ses deux meilleurs amis de s'entendre, mais disons juste que ses tentatives restaient lamentablement infructueuses.

« Il est comme ça Rose, c'est un Malfoy, répondit Alice en jetant ses mains en avant, résignée. »

« On parle de moi ? demanda l'intéressé en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyant nonchalamment son bras au chambranle. »

« On crache sur toi, rectifia Alice, tentant de supporter son amie. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit Londubat mieux vaut être détesté qu'oublié, répliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air suffisant comme à son habitude alors que Rose soupirait bruyamment d'un air réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasmoche ? Tu en as marre d'occuper de la place pour rien ici ? »

« _Toi_ ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, sa baguette braquée vers lui. »

« Rose ! admonesta la voix de son oncle, apparaissant derrière Scorpius. Pas de ça ici, tu… »

« Mais Oncle Bill ! Tu l'as entendu aussi clairement que moi ! »

« C'est ton partenaire, je suis sûr qu'il va s'excuser, n'est-ce pas Scorpius ? demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier le regardait d'un air penaud. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais envoyé Mr Malfoy te prévenir qu'une nouvelle mission vous a été attribuée, comme tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais laissé finir la réunion de tout à l'heure au lieu de partir sans crier gare, l'informa-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes alors qu'elle se mordait honteusement la lèvre inférieure. »

« Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux avant de les rebaisser aussitôt. »

« Je laisse à ton coéquipier le soin de te mettre au courant, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant en commençant à partir. »

« Voilà ce que tu gagnes à toujours vouloir faire l'intéressante Weasmoche, murmura Scorpius en minaudant. »

« Malfoy je te préviens… »

« Oh et Rose, Scorpius : éviter de détruire un objet vieux de deux mille ans cette fois-ci, rappela Bill en revenant sur ses pas, faisant référence au vase grec que s'étaient disputés les deux jeunes gens quelques mois plus tôt, cassant une anse. Heureusement, le vase n'avait pas de très grande valeur. »

« Plus jamais, sourirent-ils en même temps avant de se lancer des regards assassins. »

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Quelques jours plus tard, Rose et Scorpius se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce d'entraînement, Gringotts ayant mis à leur disposition quelques objets ensorcelés rapportés récemment. Le voyage aurait lieu au Pérou, sur l'un des sites les plus connus du pays. Ce ne serait pas long, d'après ce que Malfoy lui avait dit cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que les briseurs de sorts péruviens étudiaient l'entrée de la chambre forte de ce monument. Il s'agissait juste de traduire quelques textes qui restaient indéchiffrables et il n'aurait plus qu'à lancer le sort approprié, permettant au duo de ramener quelques trésors historiques à la banque anglaise. Les sorciers auraient bien fait venir un autochtone moldu spécialisé dans les langages anciens, mais certains symboles avaient clairement des origines magiques et révéler la présence de sorciers sur le site inca cinq cents ans plus tôt n'étaient pas concevable. Une semaine tout au plus serait nécessaire. Rose n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer ironiquement que la présence d'un interprète semblait étonnement nécessaire ici. Malfoy avait simplement haussé les épaules, prétendant qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire seul.

« Weasmoche, on t'a mis de la semoule à la place du cerveau aujourd'hui ou quoi ? demanda Scorpius en bloquant le bras de Rose, empêchant sa baguette magique d'aller et venir dans tous les sens. »

Avant chaque mission, le duo avait pour coutume de travailler ensemble, préférant toujours être bien préparé mais elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle se reprit, constatant qu'elle divaguait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche la veille, se renseignant sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver en rapport direct ou non avec le Pérou et la civilisation Inca. Etant une grande dormeuse, cela ne lui avait visiblement pas bien réussit. Elle n'avait cessé d'être dans la lune depuis le matin même et répondait souvent à côté de la plaque aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

Scorpius l'étudia quelques secondes, trouvant sa présence horriblement agaçante. Quitte à se coltiner Weasley il aurait préféré qu'elle soit au maximum de ses capacités. Il l'observa reprendre contenance et espéra que cela durerait.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais rien à faire ici, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle se baissait pour rattraper la baguette qui était tombée quand il lui avait agrippé le poignet. »

Il arrêta son regard sur les courbes de la jeune femme, assez étonné qu'elles lui fassent autant d'effet. Pour être totalement franc, il avait toujours trouvé Weasley charmante. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment osé dire devant Albus qu'il adorait les longues jambes et le visage mutin de sa cousine mais il n'en était pas moins dans sa tête. Il aimait ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux auburn –aussi frisés que ceux de sa mère–, sa taille fine et même ses tâches de rousseur. Seulement voilà, passé outre le physique de rêve de la jeune sorcière, Scorpius détestait tout ce qui pouvait être relié de près ou de loin à Rose Weasley, Al non compris. Cette attitude horrible qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir avoir raison, ce besoin de toujours le contredire, ce sourire suffisant quand elle savait qu'elle le tenait… Et sa spécialité : interprète. Qui diable avait bien besoin d'une connaissance parfaite des runes anciennes à Gringotts ? Les bases suffisaient amplement, il en était la preuve vivante.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle ne soit pas à nouveau dans les nuages, et faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant jeter un sort de désillusion complètement inadapté au coffre qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir. L'objet pourrait lui exploser dans les mains.

« Rose ! cria-t-il en l'attrapant, l'envoyant sur le côté alors que le coffre devant lequel elle était quelques instants plus tôt se désintégrait, projetant plusieurs étincelles aux alentours. »

Il jura, protégeant sa coéquipière en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Quand tout sembla se calmer, il réalisa qu'elle aurait bien pu mourir et entra dans une colère noire, prêt à lui hurler dessus avant de remarquer la proximité de leurs deux corps. Il rougit, la colère faisant place au soulagement de la voir encore en vie.

« _C'est Weasley pour toi_, dit-elle faiblement en regagnant ses esprits. »

Elle tenta de se relever, mais il resta longuement allongé au-dessus d'elle. Il l'avait sauvé et elle ne l'avait même pas remercié. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Rose Weasley était en vie et c'est tout ce qui semblait compter pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième et dernière partie. Je sais que j'avais dit que je rejoindrais tout en un seul chapitre mais ça me paraissait trop long à faire. Je remercie les gens qui ont déjà posté des reviews sur cette histoire, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment et ça m'a fait sourire. Comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre est rated M, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre donc je préconise de l'indulgence, ne vous attendez pas à un grand chef-d'oeuvre. Je rappelle aussi que le rating n'est pas là pour rien, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts à lire ce genre de choses ne le faites pas, vous aurez été prévenus.**

**PS : Je suis nouvelle ici donc il se peut que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Ce n'est pas voulu et je promets d'y répondre une fois que j'aurais mieux compris comment marche le site. Ne m'en voulez pas.**

Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, Rose était en train de finir sa valise, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi depuis l'incident dans la salle d'entraînement, pensant sans arrêt à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Malfoy n'avait pas été là. Pensant sans arrêt à Malfoy tout court en fait… Elle mit en vitesse sa brosse à dent dans sa trousse de toilette, repoussant cette idée saugrenue au fin fond de sa mémoire, et referma son sac, décidant que tout semblait en ordre. Elle attrapa une petite veste, on était après tout seulement en Mai et elle avait toujours été frileuse, même si les températures au Pérou étaient beaucoup plus chaudes qu'au Royaume-Uni d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Elle portait un short et un tee-shirt qui lui semblaient assez bien convenir au climat équatorial qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Elle se hâta d'attraper ses clés et ferma la porte de son appartement, n'oubliant pas de jeter un sort anti-intrusion avant de partir.<p>

Quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous que Malfoy et elle s'étaient fixé, ce dernier lisait la Gazette du Sorcier appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Rose secoua la tête, pensant à l'odeur de tabac froid qu'il véhiculerait tout au long de la journée mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela assez attirant, voire viril… Elle secoua la tête une seconde fois, les mots Scorpius et attirant se retrouvant beaucoup trop dans la même phrase depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée à Gringotts.

Elle l'appela en changeant son sac d'épaule et il lui lança un regard peu amène, fermant le journal d'un coup sec, paraissant tout d'un coup nerveux.

« J'ai faillit attendre, fit-il remarquer quand elle fut à sa hauteur, écrasant sa cigarette au passage. »

« On avait dit huit heures, il est sept heures cinquante Malfoy, respire. »

Rose l'entendit marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe en rapport avec ce qu'elle portait, mais ne tenta même pas de déchiffrer. Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'intimant de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le portoloin. Ils auraient pu transplaner mais l'action était déconseillée pour une traversée aussi longue. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle et Malfoy attrapa une petite coupe immaculée qui faisait assez tâche au milieu du reste. Il regarda leurs billets de voyage et les montra à Rose.

« J'imagine que c'est ça, dit-il nonchalamment sans la regarder. »

« Surement, répondit-elle en attrapant à son tour la petite coupe. Le départ est prévu pour quand ? »

« Maintenant, répondit-il, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Eh bien Weaslette ! Accroche-toi à moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Accroche-toi à moi ! »

Elle lui attrapa le bras au moment même où le portoloin s'activait. Elle sentit son corps devenir comme flasque et eut l'impression d'être secouée dans tous les sens pendant au moins cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sensation s'arrête et qu'elle se sente retomber. Privilégiant le transplanage elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup fait de voyage en portoloin, même petite, mais elle était sûre que la manière dont elle se sentait tomber, toujours accrochée à Scorpius, n'était pas de très bon augure. Elle toucha enfin le sol avec un gros ploc mais la surface normalement dure qu'elle s'était attendue à rencontrer était en fait assez moelleuse. Elle en fut presque étonnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait en fait du torse de Scorpius et qu'il était en dessous d'elle, au sol, lui. Contre toute attente elle se surprit à vouloir rester comme ça quelques minutes mais il se releva sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre le pourquoi de la situation, cachant son visage et époussetant rapidement ses habits. Il fit mine de partir, l'air furibond, avant de retourner vers elle.

« Bon sang Weaslette ! On ne t'a jamais appris que pour les longs voyages il faut se tenir aux autres si on est plusieurs ? Tu m'as attrapé trop tard, si j'ai mal au dos ce soir je ne donne pas cher de… »

« Ooh ! Ce que tu peux être pleurnichard Malfoy ! le coupa-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire puisqu'un sorcier s'approchait d'eux. »

Le voyage pour se rendre sur le site fut pénible. On ne les autorisa pas à transplaner puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit et que le campement était assez bien caché des moldus, donc difficile à trouver pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas où aller. Ils firent la route en voiture, un moyen de locomotion visant à ne pas éveiller l'attention mais qui fit tout de même parler de lui car Scorpius refusa de monter dedans pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. On finit tout de même par le convaincre, mais le trajet fut rythmé par ses longues plaintes. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés au campement –Rose remerciant ciel et terre que le supplice arrive à sa fin– il recommença de plus belle, prétextant que les tentes étaient seulement trois étoiles et qu'il allait surement se rompre le cou à dormir sur le lit dur.

« Surtout après le poids mort qui m'est tombé dessus plus tôt, n'oublia-t-il pas de préciser en scrutant Rose. »

« Personne ne te retient, lâcha la concernée en le regardant noir. »

« Oh non ! Oh non, oh non Weasmoche ! Tu serais trop contente, répliqua-t-il en retournant à son sourire habituel. »

Rose le regarda noir, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il n'avait cessé de l'appeler Weaslette et pas Weasmoche jusqu'à maintenant. Elle le scruta, la mine interpelée, mais déjà on les lançait dans le vif du sujet.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. On leur énonça les informations basiques à savoir sur le monument et Rose commença la traduction des symboles pendant que Malfoy prenait connaissance des sorts qui avaient déjà été utilisés sans succès. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour arriver à la fin de la liste et, voyant que Rose venait à peine de commencer, il se contenta de rester derrière elle, jouant avec sa baguette, se penchant quelques fois par-dessus son épaule, et draguant les autres sorcières du campement la plupart du temps, tentant discrètement de voir si une quelconque réaction s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Rose s'énerva plusieurs fois contre lui, et bizarrement contre les autres femmes, criant qu'il était là pour le travail, mais le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille et continua son petit jeu pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Le schéma fut le même pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, la traduction avançait plutôt bien mais aurait pu aller plus vite si Rose n'avait pas insisté pour relire trente fois les mêmes phrases, prenant bien soin de ne laisser s'échapper aucune faute, Malfoy en aurait profité. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du cinquième jour, tard dans la soirée, que la traduction fut terminée. Scorpius l'avait rejointe, la plupart des chercheuses ayant déserté les lieux, et discutait avec les trois ou quatre sorciers qu'il restait sur le site quand Rose mit le point final. Elle se releva et lui tendit dédaigneusement le bout de papier, le ressentiment des quatre derniers jours pesant lourd sur son visage.

« J'ai terminé, dit-elle exténuée en attrapant son sac-à-dos. »

« Hey ! Où vas-tu Weaslette ? demanda-t-il quand il la vit partir. »

« Me coucher. Il y a des gens qui ont travaillé aujourd'hui Malfoy. Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes à ton tour. »

« J'aurais bien travaillé si la traduction avait été finie, fit-il remarquer mine de rien. »

« Redis ça ? dit-elle en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. »

« Ola ! Tout doux. »

« Je travaille depuis cinq jours, toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? A part draguer toutes les filles de ce site et peut-être les ramener dans ton lit 'si peu confortable' ? cingla-t-elle, sentant monter en elle une pointe de jalousie qu'elle réprima aussitôt. _Que lui prenait-il ?_ »

« Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! Je ne coucherais même pas avec toi si tu étais le dernier sorcier sur Terre, mentit-elle. »

« Ouch ! C'était méchant ça ! répondit-il piqué au vif alors qu'elle s'en allait. Hey, hey ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y mettre maintenant de toute manière. Tu veux boire un verre Weaslette ? »

Il regarda le morceau de papier et le rangea hâtivement dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Rose. Il lui proposa d'aller au petit bar qui avait été édifié dans le camp le temps des recherches mais elle refusa l'invitation, expliquant qu'elle était trop fatiguée, et ajoutant qu'elle n'y serait pas allée avec lui de toute manière. Il sourit, c'était de bonne guerre, et la laissa devant sa tente.

Le lendemain matin, Rose se réveilla assez tard et s'habilla rapidement, étonnée que personne ne soit venue la réveiller, pas même Scorpius qui se serait fait une joie pourtant. Elle arriva rapidement sur le site puis, une fois devant la chambre forte, observa Malfoy, visiblement assez confus devant sa traduction. Elle s'approcha et comprit qu'il semblait en proie à une certaine bataille intérieure, tentant de décider quel sort utiliser.

« Finalement réveillée ? demanda-t-il sans même relever la tête. »

« Tu aurais pu venir me chercher ! Je passe pour quoi ? commença-t-elle. »

« Tu as travaillé pendant cinq jours et je n'avais pas besoin de toi, je t'ai laissée dormir, tu avais l'air fatiguée hier. Ai-je eu tort ? interrogea-t-il en relevant la tête, ses yeux anthracite se posant sur elle. »

« Euh… Non. Je suppose que non, répondit-elle incapable de dire si elle devait prendre son attitude bien ou mal. »

Il résuma son activité, ne faisant pas plus attention à elle qu'aux autres femmes bien qu'elles tentèrent de lui parler, ce qui étonna assez Rose.

Scorpius avait toujours été très beau, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu dire qu'il avait été moche un jour et… disons juste que les années lui avaient été bénéfiques. Elle s'était souvent imaginée l'embrasser même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours coiffés –bien qu'il eut tenté de laisser croire que cet effet décoiffé n'était pas étudié en cinquième année–, son visage anguleux épousait à merveille son nez aristocratique, ses yeux étaient clairs –Rose avait toujours aimé les yeux clairs– et elle pouvait dire qu'il était relativement bien bâti après être tombée nez à nez avec lui quelques jours plus tôt au pied de leur tente respective alors qu'il était torse nu. Elle en avait d'ailleurs rêvé le soir suivant, se maudissant de penser à cela alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle l'avait toujours détesté après tout.

La bonne douzaine de sorcières qui lui tournaient autour sur le campement n'avait donc rien de nouveau, même si Rose trouvait bizarrement cela assez irritant. Non, ce qui l'étonnait surtout c'était de n'avoir vu aucune d'entre elles sortir de la tente de Malfoy la semaine passée contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu dire la veille. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire, elle s'était même sentie soulagée, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Apparemment, Monsieur semblait n'être intéressé que par le plaisir de draguer, rien d'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée que Scorpius réussit enfin à percer les secrets de la chambre et qu'ils purent tous entrer dedans. Les trésors qu'elle recelait étaient assez inimaginables, l'oncle Bill avait seulement parlé de deux ou trois coupes en or mais il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Tous deux se sautèrent de joie dans les bras, contents d'en avoir enfin terminé avec cette mission qui avait semblé plus longue qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Scorpius, sous le coup de l'euphorie, souleva même Rose en la faisant tournoyer avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, revenant à sa position initiale et la laissant rouge comme une tomate.

« Un verre pou fêter ça Weaslette ? Toute l'équipe sera là, dit-il en tentant de l'inviter sans vraiment en avoir l'air une fois que la joie de l'ouverture fut dissipée. »

« Booon, très bien. Un verre, répondit-elle sur la défensive avant de le suivre. »

Le bar qui avait été construit au milieu du campement était assez précaire mais la bonne ambiance qui y régnait aurait réussit à réchauffer les gens les plus froids. Rose sourit en trempant les lèvres dans sa bièraubeurre, ayant décidé de rester raisonnable pour la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse après tout, même si elle avait hérité du goût de son père pour ces choses là. Emrick, un petit sorcier dans la trentaine, riait joyeusement avec Scorpius tandis que Rose discutait avec Rosmelda, la seule sorcière de plus de cinquante ans installée sur le camp.

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble vous deux ? demanda Emrick au détour d'une conversation, dans un anglais mal assuré, questionnant les deux jeunes gens du regard. »

« Qu…oi ? balbutia Scorpius en pensant avoir mal compris, le rouge lui montant aux joues. »

« Toi et Rose ? Rose et toi ? Ca fait combien de temps ? interrogea à son tour Rosmelda. »

« Oh, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes seulement collègues, et c'est déjà bien suffisant je pense, plaisanta Rose en regardant avec étonnement Scorpius, toujours interdit. Rougir ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. »

Il but rapidement une gorgée de son Whisky Pur Feu, se détendant en semblant remercier Rose d'avoir clarifié la situation. Elle se sentit presque vexée qu'il puisse trouver l'idée de sortir avec elle à ce point abjecte… Puis elle se rappela qu'elle parlait de Scorpius Malfoy : qu'il ne la considère pas assez facile pour envisager quoique ce soit entre eux deux devrait plutôt la flatter. Mais c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait. Une idée farfelue s'insinua en elle mais elle secoua la tête, son imagination lui jouant vraiment des tours. D'accord il était beau. Oui, elle avait rougit après leur rapprochement. Oui encore, il lui arrivait d'être jalouse. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse, si ? Pas après l'enfer qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Pas du seul homme prêt à draguer une douzaine de femmes sous ses yeux, du seul homme qui la considérait comme moins que rien. Ce serait vraiment sa veine. Elle maudit intérieurement la salle d'entraînement de Gringotts. Si elle n'avait pas été ouverte ce jour-là il n'aurait jamais eu à la sauver et elle ne ressentirait pas ce genre de choses.

« Ooh quel dommage ! Vous iriez si bien ensemble pourtant, entendit-elle Rosmelda se plaindre en faisant la moue. »

« Aucune chance, interrompit Scorpius en riant d'une voix mal assurée, comme écoeuré. »

« Pas la peine de paraître aussi dégoûté Malfoy, répliqua Rose, cette fois-ci vraiment vexée, en se levant. Quelqu'un veut autre chose ? »

Rosmelda refusa poliment tandis qu'Emrick demandait un second Hydromel. Scorpius l'observa partir vers le bar et plaisanter avec le serveur tandis que la vieille sorcière souriait discrètement.

« Tu devrais le lui dire, lui lança Emrick d'un air énigmatique avant de se tourner vers Rosmelda. Donc ma chère… »

Scorpius ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avaler d'une traite la dernière gorgée qu'il restait dans son verre, l'alcool lui brûlant doucement la gorge. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été si transparent ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil furtif à Rose, se demandant si elle était au courant, mais cela semblait peu probable. Il ne s'était lui-même rendu compte de ses sentiments que quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait bien cru la perdre. Il avait même tenté de les faire disparaître. Il fronça les sourcils, observant la grande rousse sourire.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers le comptoir dans l'espoir de commander son troisième verre. Quand il arriva, la jeune sorcière était encore en train de rigoler avec le serveur alors que les verres étaient déjà déposés devant elle. Quelque chose en Scorpius sembla s'agiter, lui criant de les séparer et il passa rapidement son bras sur les épaules de Rose, mut par un soudain élan de possessivité.

« La même chose, dit-il à l'adresse de l'homme en soulevant son verre avant de le poser sur le comptoir, rapprochant notablement le corps de la jeune femme du sien. »

Rose le regarda bizarrement, s'étranglant presque avec sa salive en remarquant la proximité du jeune sorcier. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait remarqué son comportement plus tôt et qu'il s'agisse là d'une énième tentative pour l'agacer ? Sortant grossièrement de son étreinte et attrapant les boissons disposées devant elle, elle retourna vers leurs deux compagnons, ne remarquant pas le sourire triste du jeune homme. Comment était-il censé lui avouer ses sentiments si elle le repoussait dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher d'elle ?

Scorpius réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, son verre à la main, et Rose fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas se mettre en colère après avoir réussit sa mission. La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit mais Rose voulut partir avant, s'excusant alors que Malfoy prévenait qu'il la raccompagnait. Elle sembla vouloir l'en empêcher mais il la stoppa en la poussant vers la sortie d'un air entendu.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, se défendit-elle d'un air hargneux, l'incident avec le serveur lui revenant en mémoire. »

« Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentil Weaslette, ait l'intelligence de coopérer, répondit-il, son légendaire sourire apparaissant alors qu'il continuait leur chemin. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, messire Malfoy n'octroie pas ce privilège à tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle sciemment en se rendant compte qu'elle réagissait bien trop vivement. Crâneur. »

« Ma patience a des limites Rose, la prévint-il. »

« _C'est Weasley pour toi Malfoy_, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Sinon quoi ? minauda-t-il en attrapant son bras, la forçant à se retourner alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa tente. »

Rose voulut répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, un frisson la parcourant. Elle contempla ses yeux gris. Sinon quoi ? Sinon elle l'embrasserait jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter avant d'aller se désinfecter la bouche. Elle secoua la tête, chassant l'idée de son imagination, alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard, attendant une réponse. Elle n'en fit rien, baissant simplement les yeux, pour la première fois à court d'argument. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : enfouir sa langue dans sa bouche, si ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose qu'il décida finalement de taire. Il se mit à rire, Rose le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Bonne nuit Weasmoche, se contenta-t-il de dire en lâchant son bras. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent à l'entente du vieux surnom. Scorpius Malfoy ne serait jamais attiré par elle c'était un fait, mais qu'il continue à répéter qu'elle était moche commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle ferma le poing rapidement, se disant qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se triture la tête pour lui. Elle se retourna, prête à rentrer dans sa tente sans lui rendre la politesse.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Weasley, dit-il en attrapant sa main alors qu'elle se retournait. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les lèvres affamées du jeune homme s'écrasant sur les siennes et ses bras l'enlaçant. Rose le regarda quelques secondes, ébahie. Etait-il vraiment en train de faire ça ? Ou était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves ? Elle ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser avec bien plus de ferveur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'étreignant plus fort alors qu'elle hochait la tête pour lui offrir un accès complet à sa bouche. Scorpius avait les lèvres bien plus douces qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que ses baisers soit âpres mais ils étaient fiévreux, électrifiant. Sa langue caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, d'abord timide puis de plus en plus pressante. Rose n'eut pas à réfléchir longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le laissant rendre leur échange plus intime. Elle sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se réchauffer et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Il passa rapidement une main sous son tee-shirt, explorant son dos avec envie, ses paumes chaudes agrippant naturellement les hanches de la jeune sorcière.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle lui dise de partir mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre quelques instants avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Elle l'entraîna dans sa tente, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, et elle lui enleva son tee-shirt, agrippant ses omoplates alors qu'il la soulevait, disposant ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il la déposa sur son lit, s'attaquant à son cou alors qu'elle nouait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le haut de Rose rejoignit rapidement celui de Scorpius et les mains du jeune homme se firent fébriles alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge, s'arrêtant un instant avant de l'enlever. Elle l'observa, admirant ses muscles alors qu'il était au dessus d'elle, seuls ses coudes le retenant. Il colla son front à celui de la sorcière et l'embrassa avant de fermer les yeux, soupirant.

« Si tu ne me retiens pas maintenant, je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter, intima-t-il, en proie à un doute apparent. Dis-le tant qu'il est encore temps _Rose_. »

Elle le scruta un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais n'arrivant décemment pas à ordonner ses pensées.

« _Scorpius_, fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à articuler alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se débarrassa bien vite du petit bout de tissu noir, découvrant ses seins, les yeux assombris par le désir. Il se pencha lentement, la fixant alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu faire cela en rêvant d'en être la cause ? Il lécha généreusement son sein droit avant de s'attaquer au gauche, l'entendant gémir alors qu'elle arquait le dos, collant son corps au plus près du sien. Il pressa durement les doigts sur la peau de ses hanches, oubliant l'espace d'un moment où il se trouvait. Merlin ! Elle allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Elle insinua langoureusement une main entre leurs deux corps, atteignant rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon et profita du fait qu'il soit occupé à l'embrasser pour inverser leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il grogna, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture et faisait tomber son pantalon avant de se coller une nouvelle fois à lui, sa main résolument reposée sur le tissu de son caleçon, frottant légèrement son érection. Il gémit, attrapant ses cuisses et la rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne descende vers son torse, léchant méticuleusement chaque ligne de ses muscles. Il déboutonna son short, lui réservant le même sort que leurs autres habits et n'attendit pas avant de la débarrasser de sa culotte, reprenant le contrôle. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois au dessus d'elle, et pressa sa main sur son intimité avant d'y entrer un doigt, puis deux. Il attendit que son corps s'habitue à lui puis commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, suivant son rythme. Il continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'attrape frénétiquement son caleçon, le scrutant à nouveau.

« Je te veux _toi_… _Scorpius_, dit-elle simplement en le suppliant du regard, le rouge aux joues. »

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, enlevant hâtivement son caleçon et récupérant sa baguette au sol, la pointant tour à tour vers elle puis vers lui. Il revint se placer entre ses jambes, l'embrassant fougueusement alors qu'elle passait une nouvelle fois les mains dans ses cheveux. Il agrippa ses hanches avant de la regarder.

« _Je t'aime_, dit-il simplement avant de plonger doucement en elle, sentant ses murs se refermer lentement sur lui. »

Elle poussa un petit gémissement avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et il sentit son cœur rater un battement tout en cognant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il commença à bouger en elle posément, prenant le temps d'embrasser ses seins et de se souvenir de l'expression de son visage à ce moment là. Il passa tendrement une main sur sa joue et elle attrapa ses fesses, l'intimant d'aller plus vite alors qu'elle arquait le dos. Il se retira presque entièrement d'elle avant de replonger plus profondément, allant de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle bougeait ses hanches, suivant son rythme. Il la souleva, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui et la serra fort entre ses bras alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses omoplates. Il ferma les yeux, la sentant bouger sur lui pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance sa tête en arrière, criant et jurant. Il la reposa sur le lit, allant et venant encore quelques fois en elle jusqu'à jouir lui aussi avant de retomber sur elle, s'aidant de ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser totalement.

Il attendit de reprendre sa respiration avant de tenter de se mettre sur le côté mais elle l'en empêcha, caressant doucement ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Il roula sur le côté, plaçant la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse alors qu'elle grognait. Elle s'installa confortablement, se souvenant combien son torse était agréable après l'épisode du portoloin et commença à dessiner du bout des doigts sur son ventre.

« Tu crois qu'ils se sont rendus compte que tu n'es pas revenu au bar ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, souriant en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. »

« Surement, répondit-il en se mettant à rire. »

Il l'observa un instant, jouant avec ses longs cheveux. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser et elle se releva en s'appuynta sur ses mains pour l'interroger du regard.

« Je n'ai pas mentit tu sais, dit-il timidement. _Je t'aime Rose, je t'aime vraiment_. »

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler mais il la coupa, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui je sais, _c'est Weasley pour toi Malfoy_. »

« Non. Juste… _Je t'aime aussi Scorpius_, avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement avant de se rallonger sur son buste. »

Il sourit largement, resserrant l'étreinte autour de son corps. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner alors qu'il écoutait la respiration de Rose. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir avant de les rouvrir nerveusement. _Qui allait annoncer la nouvelle à Ronald Weasley ?_


End file.
